For Better or Worse
by LadyKikushima
Summary: Newlywed and already discovered infidelity in her husband, Mei is crushed. Just so happen, Genji comes back to Japan to reclaim his requited love for her even after 10 years passed. Who can forget about Aibaman always there comforting. With no love from her husband and not wanting to disgrace her father with a divorce, Mei will truly learn the meaning of For Better or Worse. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

This fanfiction will contain adult content. It is rated M for Mature and your comments of all kinds are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own In Your Arms Tonight, any of it's characters, original story, or photos.

All characters from the game are included. Mei is the name for the MC in this story because it's just easier to write this way, but feel free to substitute for you name as you read if you wish.

* * *

 **For Better or Worse❤**

It has been over three months since me and Koichi has gotten married and we still haven't shared a bed yet. He's either always tired or working late. Sometimes I wonder why I even married him at all then it hits me, cause dad wanted me to since it was a good business decision to join with the Natsukawa company. I just finished dinner when I heard the door knob turn and in comes Koichi.

"Evening honey, I made dinner for us." I say with a faint smile.

"I already ate." was all he said as he walked past me straight to his room.

Irritated, I wrapped his plate and put it in the fridge.

"Guess it's dinner for one" I mutter to myself as I turn on the tv to see a face I've haven't seen in almost 15 years.

"Genji Higashiyama has just been recruited to be Japan's goalie! He's going to be in town soon." the sport's anchor said.

"Wow, guess he _wasn't_ lying when he said he'll come back for me." I sighed as I looked at my ring finger.

After finishing my meal, I turn off the tv and start to head to my room when I overheard a conversation Koichi was having on his phone.

"You naughty girl, what would your husband say if he heard you talking to me like this?" He questioned this lady.

"Don't worry about my husband, what are your newlywed wife? Shouldn't you be attending to her needs or are you out of energy from earlier" the lady giggles.

"Who cares what she thinks? She knew what she was getting into when she married a businessman. It was arranged after all, no love need." he said sternly.

Having heard enough, I wipe the fallen tears coming down my face and enter my room.

"Not on .. ly does he n .. ot care for me, he's having an affair." I mumble in between tears to myself.

Just then, I hear my text tone go off. I grab my phone and read the message from an unknown number saying, "How's it going Mrs. Higashiyama?" It was already past 1:00 am so I just put the phone down and went to sleep.

 _ **BRRRIIINNGGG !**_

I reached to turn off my alarm and get ready for work. It's Thursday so that means tonight I will meet up with my girls tonight at our favorite spot. I get ready and head to the kitchen to fix _myself_ some oatmeal when I hear Koichi's door open and he emerges fully dressed.

"Don't bother waiting for me, I'm going to be late tonight." He said as he heads to door. To my surprise, he grabs the trash on the way out.

"Guess he's not _too_ bad after all." I say as I walk out the apartment with my suitcase for work.

I reached my office this morning and was told to go to the boss's office, Hana.

"Morning Mei, I've seen the progress that you've made so it's for you to join the Interior design department." Hana motions her hand for someone to enter.

"This is Kippei Ebihara, he'll be your boss in the Interior design department." Hana introduces us.

"How do you do ma'am?" He asks.

"Fine, thanks for asking." I replied.

We both bow to Hana and exit her office to head to the Interior designer department. To my surprise, my friends Aiba and Akiko work here. I feel the love already in the atmosphere. Inside the office, that smile that had in Hana's office disappeared and another face is in it's place.

"For the first assignment, Aiba and Ichimonji will be designing a wine bar. I expect to see great things people, now back to work." Ebihara said as walked back to his corner desk.

"You didn't take your husband's last name Mei?" Aiba asked.

"No, I didn't feel the need to. I might change it one day when we have children." I said looking through templates. _( Before we think about kids, we need to at least sleep together once, maybe he doesn't want any and that's why he hasn't slept with me yet. There are ways around that like the pill or maybe I'm not womanly enough for him)_

Just then, I received a text message from Koichi saying, "My parents might stop by tonight. Try and be home by 8."

Even his texts to me are dry, not an emoji in sight. Genji at least gave me some hearts and winks. Me and Aiba continued to work on our design concepts until around 3 when it comes time to go. Tomorrow's my off day so I can't wait to enjoy my three day weekend. I decide to head to the bar since my friends are already on their way there.

"Welcome Miss, your friends are already at the table like always." Kiyoto says with that usual smirk on his face.

"Hey Mei!" everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly the doors open and in walks a man with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Awe Aoi, looks like your husband brought you a surprise." I said looking at the large bouquet.

"I don't think Aoi would like flowers from Mei's ex." said a familiar voice. He lowers the bouquet out of his face revealing he's Genji.

"Someone still got the hots for Mei I see, too bad your three months too late." Yukako said.

"Yeah, she got married not too long ago, sorry Genji." Akiko added.

"I told you I was coming back for you. Guess you just couldn't wait for me." Genji said handing me the bouquet.

"Thanks Genji. I waited for as long as I could, but you never came nor called me. You know how my father is, I couldn't stall forever, so I made a deal that if you didn't return and marry me by age 30, then I would give into his arranged marriage proposition." I answered sadly.

"Ahh yes, your birthday was six months ago." Genji sounded defeated. "Maybe there's still hope for me someday if he doesn't treat you right" He said with a smirk.

 _I fell silent and looked away after what Genji said. Yeah, maybe._

"No way she'll leave her husband, he's totally hot and successful. Right, Mei?" Yukako questioned.

Kiyoto peeked over the bar at this moment and chimed in.

"So you have forgiven him for making out in the park with that woman?" Kiyoto asked.

Everyone eyes turn to me in an instant.

"Say it ain't so." Aoi asked nervously.

"I will Kill Koichi myself for hurting you!" Akiko said in an angry voice.

"Good going Kiyoto. Could've at least waited until I found a way to tell them. Now look what you've done." I said shooting him a glare.

Kiyoto moved to the other side of the bar to serve the other customers, completely ignoring me.

"Guess there is a chance for me after all." Genji chuckled.

"She's still married Genji!" Aoi declared.

"Alas, it's true. I saw Koichi embracing a woman in the park about a week ago. I watched them both enter a taxi and share a passionate kiss that he's never given me. That's when Kiyoto showed up and helped me with my fallen grocery bags. I admit it, I was a mess. I was going to tell you guys when I figured out if I wanted a divorce or not." I admitted the truth.

At that very moment, Koichi texts me asking where am I cause his parents are over. I sighed becayse that means I've going to have to face my mother-in-law.

"If you guys excuse me, my in-laws are over." I say as I get up and head towards the door with my bouquet.

"We're going to talk about this later!" the girls declared.

Genji follows me out the doors and insists on driving me home since it's faster and the train isn't coming for another 30 minutes. The ride is quiet, yet quick as we arrive to my apartment within 15 minutes. I open the door when he finally speaks,

"If you ever feel like talking to someone about anything, give me a call, okay?" Genji asks as he gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

All I could do was blush and say, "okay."

I leaned in and gave him a more sincere kiss on the lips when we both heard a voice behind us.

"Ahem" the voice grunted.

We both looked to the direction of the voice and saw it was Koichi's. I grabbed my bouquet and walked past Koichi while telling Genji I'll catch him later and him driving off.

"Who is he?" Koichi asked.

"You don't watch soccer? That's Genji Higashiyama, Japan's goalie." I said as I reached the door.

"We're going to talk about this after my parents leave." Koichi said as he entered behind me.

I walk into my apartment and prepare for the worst, cause I know my mother-in-law is going to give me an earful. Boy, did she not disappoint.

"Do you not know what time it is dear?" Sachie asked irritated.

I look at the clock on the stove as I put water into my flowers and respond, "It's 9:00."

"My son went out of his way to make time to send you those flowers and this is how you treat his parents." she rebuted.

"Firstly, your son is never home and didn't mention your coming this evening until almost 3 hours ago. Second, he didn't send me these flowers, he never do. My ex Genji Higashiyama brought me these on his return to Japan. Third, I see that you have already cooked and ate so we can just relax and talk like adults or I'm going in my room cause quite frankly I can't take it right now." I let loose on her.

"Genji the soccer player?" Takatoshi finally spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Natsukawa." I answered.

"You wouldn't be so tense dear if you would quit working already and start a family with Koichi as soon as possible." Sachie insisted.

"I'm pretty sure if I stopped working, I would put a damper on your son and _his_ activities." I responded.

Koichi and his father both had a confused look on his face when I mention his activities so Koichi took it upon himself to finally intervene.

"I'm sure Mei is talking about all the late night meetings I have mother. I personally like the fact she works, this is modern times now." Koichi tried to cool the situation.

"Meeting huh" I scoffed as I walked to room to change out of my clothes.

"This may be the modern times, but it is not excuse for her to be such a bitch to your mother Koichi." she explained.

I clearly heard her call me out my name, but before I go in and tell her what I _reallyy_ want her to know about her precious son, I want to hear if Koichi will defend my honor or not. Like I thought, he didn't but his father did.

"Sachie dear, you don't need to call Mei out of her name. You started with her for no reason and always on her about having kids. We only had Koichi ourselves and it was years into the marriage. Give them time, they're newlyweds for crying out loud. Besides you don't know if either of them _wants_ kids." His father said calming his wife.

"Takatoshi, every woman wants children with her husband. If you weren't so busy with the company, maybe we would've had more. Koichi wants kids .. I just know it. Don't you son? Sachie asks.

"I don't think Mei _wants_ kids mom. We're both engulfed in our work trying to advance, Whe- "

After hearing him trying to deflect the reason I'm not pregnant is cause _I_ don't want kids, I see why she hates me. My blood is boiling so now I get out of my bed, put on my camisole and head to the living room to air out all his shit since he want to lie on me. As I walked in Koichi froze and looked in my direction.

"So I don't want kids Koichi? When have I ever told you that? Answer me." I demanded.

"You don't never seem to be in the mood and always seem so tense around me when I come home so it's a logically conclusion." He answered.

"See dear, you're so tired from your job that your husband can't come home and enjoy his newlywed wife." she budded in.

"Just shut the fuck up Sachie, I've reached my limit of your bullshit. Always coming in here complaining about me working and sitting around making babies with Koichi. **News flash** , me and your precious son have _**NEVER**_ had sex. Not even on our wedding night. Do you know how that made me feel? My new husband didn't share our hotel bed because he had to work." I blurted out.

For once Sachie reached out to me and embraced me.

"I'm so sorry dear. I always thought it was because of your job you were so tense, but I see now it's cause of the hurt on your wedding day." Sachie sympathize

"Son, don't tell your neglected her on your wedding night." He father asked.

All Koichi could do was nod in disappointment. I got off the couch and headed to my room when I blurted out a side remark about the park incident.

"I assume he doesn't share my bed because he's too busy with the woman he was kissing in the park last week .. Oh wait , no .. it's because how you said it Koichi. this marriage was arranged so no love is necessary."

I slammed the door to my room, locked the door, and went to sleep. I don't even want to see his face.

* * *

 **Koichi's POV**

After hearing Mei slam her bedroom door, I knew that I had to do something especially since she said she saw me kissing Ai in the park last week, but first I have to get my parents out the apartment. Judging by the my parents are looking at me, I think I'm going to be in a load of trouble.

"Koichi, don't tell me that you're cheating on her?" Mother asks.

"Why does it matter? Father always cheated on you and you always said as long as he brings home the checks it'll be okay. Why can't she seem to understand that mom?" I ask her.

"Son, I didn't have a powerful family in my backing nor a famous athlete doting on me like she does. If you're careful you will lose her. Mark my words." She answered.

My mother is a woman, she doesn't understand anything but kids and grandkids. I look to my father since he is in a situation like me for approval.

"Koichi, if you don't want her just let her go. No need to string things along. The deal I worked out with her father is still pending so if she calls him and tell him any of this I don't know what will happen to my company without his backing. Mei obviously doesn't care about status if she let a professional athlete get out of her hands. Think about it. Me and your mother are leaving now." Father says as he helps mother up and heads towards the door.

I see my parents off and head into my room, when I received a message from Ai. "Can I come over? I want to feel you inside me right now."

"Sure, come now. She's asleep and I need to distress. ;)" I replied.

20 minutes pass by when I hear a knock at the door, I answered and to my surprise Ai is in nothing but a peacoat. She leads me to my room, and remarks.

"Such a faithful lover you are, sleeping in separate rooms I see."

I push her into my room and shut my door behind us. She then proceeds to drop her coat revealing her tight, tone body with the perfect B cups I love so much. Next, she unzips my trousers and begins feeling on my cock.

"Ughh" I let out a groan as she strokes my cock.

"Someone's getting excited I see, let me take care of you." she said seductively as she starts kissing my perineum making my breathing starting to get ragged. I move to sit on the edge of my bed and she crawls over to me.

"Seems like your ready now Koichi, but I'm not done distressing you first." Ai said as she kissed from my testicles to my tip licking up my pre-cum that oozes out.

I lean back on the bed as she takes my whole cock into her mouth in one deep suck. I grip the sheets to try and hide my pleasure, but I can't as she continues to thrust my cock in and out of her mouth in a quick pace while still caressing my testicles. I grab the back of her head to push my now enlarged cock into her throat. Ai's blessed, she doesn't gag at all, only starts sucking me harder, making me bob her head faster as I reach my limit.

"I'm cumming" I said in a raspy voice.

She then squeezes my balls as to hurry up the process and licks her lips to prepare herself. It works cause she gives me one more deep suck and explode my load into her mouth, making sure to swallow it all she sucks on my tip like a suction cup until I shiver signaling I'm empty now.

"How do you feel now?" she asked as swallows the last of my cum and kisses the tip.

"Amazing, I know I can always count on you Ai. Now I think I should help you since I can you dripping down your thighs." I smile at her.

I reach down to her clitoris and begin fingering her core, "someone's already wet for me heh?" I smirk.

"No time for this, fuck me now Koichi!" Ai demands.

"As you wish." I respond.

I lower her onto the ground and slide into her easily. She instantly wraps her legs around my waist and I begin to thrust faster. As I start hitting her sensitive spot, Ai starts moaning a little too loud.

"You have to keep quiet, Mei might hear you." I say in-between my thrusts.

"Who cares? She'll get to know what a great lover you are" she says as she kisses me.

I hold onto her waist and thrusts rougher and faster making sure she doesn't run from me. Ai's eyes begin to turn white signaling she's reaching her peak so I lean down and take in her orgasm into my mouth with a kiss. I only got to muffle her loud screams as some escapes.

"AHHHH, OOOOO Koichi" she moans as she climaxes.

I pull out my cock and look down to see her cream pie all on my shaft and smirk, " Bet your husband can''t make this happen"

Ai chuckles and licks her cum from my cream pie clean from my shaft. By her licking my shaft clean like that, my shaft begins to throb and my cum begins oozing out. Ai quickly takes my cock back into her mouth and sucks hard onto my tip taking all my cum into her mouth. Ai then proceeds to get up and put on her peacoat and heads out my room to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"I was supposed to go to my sister's and come back home, and it's almost 6 so I need to be going." she winks as she walks out the door.

I close the door and proceed to go and take a shower to get ready for work. Then it hits me in the shower, what if _my_ wife was coming home from having an affair with Genji?

* * *

 **I don't know if I should continue this story or not, but it was fun to write. Leave comments and let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BZZZZZZZZ!**_

 _ **BZZZZZZ!**_

I unconsciously hit my alarm button and roll out of my bed. I grab my phone and notice Genji texted me asking for a breakfast date at 8. That's perfect since Koichi will be on his way to work so I won't have to see his face right now. I open my bedroom door and to my dismay I see Koichi's face from the living room.

"Good morning Mei." He said so dryly.

I completely ignored him and entered the bathroom to take my shower. It's been 20 minutes and I've still haven't heard the door open nor close signaling he's left, so I heave a deep sigh and get out and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice when I received a text from Genji, "I'll be by to pick you up in 30 minutes." I smiled at my phone and twirled around in my dress.

"Was that him?" Koichi asked standing in front of the door.

"Was that who?" I questioned.

"Don't play dumb Mei, was that Genji?" He said irritated.

"Why do you care and you better leave now or you'll be late for work." I responded.

"You're my wife, it's your best interest to remember that." He said as he walked out the door.

 _What an jerk._ Not long after Koichi left, I received a knock on my door. It was Genji and he had some yellow lilies.

"My favorite, glad you remembered." I say as I took the flowers and put them in water as well.

We head to the local breakfast pub, and enjoy our breakfast while having idle chat. It was going well until Genji's phone ringed. By the look on his face, I can tell he had some bad news to give me.

"I'm sorry Mei, but my agent just called. I'm going to have to end our date and take care of some soccer business. I will take you home first and text you later." He said apologetically

He paid for the check and drove me back to my apartment.

"Be sure to text me to when you go back to the bar again, I'll try to drop by." Genji said as I exited his car.

"I will." I said assuring him.

Genji drove off as I entered my apartment. Guess since I have nothing else planned, I can get started on this wine bar for work. I sit on my sofa and begin thinking of templates for the design of the place. Having a block, I decide to call Aiba and ask for his help. He surprisingly isn't doing anything and shows up at my apartment in 5 minutes.

"Hey Aiba, come in." I said as I opened the door and gestured him in.

"Thanks Mei, your husband wouldn't mind me coming over would he?" He asks.

"No, he's working anyways." I answer.

We both move to the sofa and start brainstorming ideas. Hours go by and we both only come up with winery concept that's kinda dated, but seems like it could work. Just them both of our stomachs start to growl.

"I'll fix us some dinner. Do you like curry?" I asked

"That sounds great. You need help with anything?" Aiba asks.

"No, I got it. Thanks though. Feel free to watch tv while I get things together." I offered Aiba.

I managed to finish dinner around 7 and me and Aiba gets to eat at an adequate time. While we are enjoying our meal, I hear a pound at the door. I think it's a burglar and immediately latch onto Aiba outta reflex.

"I'm scared." I say as I cling to Aiba

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Aiba says as he grabs a knife and proceeds to the door.

Aiba walks to the door and to his surprise it's Koichi.

"Who is it Aiba?" I yell from the table.

"Just you husband Mei, I assume he forgot his key." Aiba says.

Koichi just nods at Aiba and walks past him straight to his room as always.

"He looks pretty pissed Mei, I think I should get going. " Aiba says.

"Okay, I understand. I'll wrap your plate so you can take it with you. I'll call you if I get stuck again. Thanks for everything Aiba." I say as I place a kiss on his cheek.

I see a tint of red arousing from his cheek and he hurries out the door. "Take care, Mei." is all he says as he disappears into the night. I close the door and proceed to finish my dinner on the sofa in front of my unfinished design. Just then, Koichi emerges from his and sits beside me with some photos and speaks in an unfamiliar tone.

"I think you'll like this designer. I saw it in Algeria when I was there on a business trip. Here take a look for yourself." He says as he hands me the photos.

I take a closer look at the photos and sense that the design is almost what I was thinking.

"Thanks Koichi." I said happily.

"Yeah, was that your co-worker that was here?" Koichi curved the topic to Aiba.

"It was, his name is Aiba. I've known for 8 years now. He's always there for me when I need him with something." I insisted.

"Sounds like he's in love with you. Are you sure the feeling isn't mutual?" Koichi throws in my face.

"I'm not you Koichi. Aiba is only my friend, nothing more." I throw back at him.

I get annoyed with his insulting of Aiba so I get up and head to my room. To my surprise Koichi is following me and enters my room with me.

"Get out, this isn't your room." I shout.

"Oh, I can't spend the night with my wife? Isn't this what you wanted since you made it your business to tell my parents I haven't touched you." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Is that it or is your mistress busy servicing her own husband.?" I saw with a chuckle.

Koichi starts looking irate, and pushing me on the bed and looks into my face saying some cold words.

"Listen, she is not my wife. I will never have anything serious with her nor a future. I was in a relationship her even before I met you. So if you look at like she does, **YOU'RE** the mistress." He says coldly.

"If you have been in a relationship with her before me, why didn't you marry her instead of me? I snapped back.

"She has not benefit to me other that a casual hook up here and there. You on the other hand, come from a good family that will infact help me get promotions and you are multilingual. By the way, next Saturday we are going to escort the Taylors from America. Don't make any plans and present yourself as my wife accordingly" He retorts.

"As your wife?" I asked.

"Yes, as my wife. Don't you dare embarrass me with this smart mouth of yours." He says.

I slapped Koichi hard across his face leaving my hand print on his cheek. I see he has clearly lost his damn mind.

"No I **AM** your wife! Remember _our_ wedding? The _vows_ you swore to me? I'll never be a mistress to anyone especially not to an narcissistic asshole person like you. I will go with you to escort the Taylors, but I'm telling you this now. When we get back from this trip, I'm calling a family meeting and we will see who has the last word. Now get out my fucking room, NOW." I snapped.

Koichi must have sensed that I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit and he exited my room while holding onto his cheek out the way.

* * *

 **Koichi's POV**

I enter my room holding my cheek. Shit, that stung. Thought she wanted me to took her to bed, but like always she so tense. Just then my phone ringed and it was Ai.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Someone sounds nasty, did you have a little lover's quarrel?" Ai giggles.

"She's always bitter. I have a question, do you care what your husband does as long he brings home the checks?" I asked her.

"Of course not, I married him so he will continue to climb the corporate ladder." She answers.

(Mei will understand one day)

Just then, I see my door open and it's Mei with a cool bag in her hand.

"Sorry for slapping you so hard." Mei says as she hands me the bag.

I forgot to hang up on Ai, so she starts rambling on talking about Mei.

"Koichi, is that her? I thought you didn't share beds. Tell me the truth Koichi." We both heard Ai speaking.

I tried to grab my phone, but Mei instead punches me in the face and I fall to the floor.

"Go be with your whore Koichi, I'm leaving." Mei says as she storms out my room, then I hear rambling from hers, and lastly I hear the front door shut.

"I'll call you back Ai." I say and hurriedly chased after Mei.

I run outside the apartment and see where she could've gone this late at night. I hurried to dial her number, but like I suspected, she doesn't answer. Maybe she's somewhere safe. Just then, I feel a tear coming down my face? Why is this happening?

* * *

It's been a week since I stormed out the apartment. Koichi's been calling me nonstop. My mom has been caring with me and consoling me, but my parents are still wondering why I showed up at my former home in tears. Once my father leaves to go to his office, I finally break down and tell my mom the truth.

"Koichi's been cheating on me mother." I finally state.

"Are you sure dear?" Mother asks.

"Yes, I saw him kissing another woman in the park about a month ago. I thought I was imagining things until last week when I walked in on his conversation with her confirming that I wasn't imaging things." I tell mom as the tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"Sorry, I for- Why are you crying Mei?" My returns home saying as he looked at the tears running down my cheeks.

"Koichi dad." I say inbetween my sobs.

"What happened honey? Tell me now. I can't take our daughter crying." He questions my mother.

I nod to her signaling it's okay to tell him.

"He's cheating on her Tetsuo." she said sadly.

"Do you want to leave him Mei?" He asks sternly.

"I don't know daddy, I don't want to disgrace you by divorcing after only a few months." I say inbetween sobs.

"No you won't dear. You will continue to stay here until you feel better. I can't believe that scumbag had the nerve to treat you this way. I'm calling a meeting with his family next Tuesday evening. You have until then to make up your mind about a divorce or not." He says as he calls Koichi's father and tell him the news.

"It's settled. Tuesday at 7 the Natsukawas will be here." father states.

"Dad, Koichi wants me to go escort his clients around in Kyoto on Saturday. Should I go or not?" I say as I muffle up my tears.

"Yes, I'll drop you off Friday night so you guys can leave early Saturday morning. Treat this as his last chance to try and win you over." He says as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Okay dad. I love you both." I say as I hug both my parents.

"Since my angel is all better now, I shall head to the office." My dad says as he heads out.

* * *

Friday comes and it's time for me to return to my apartment. Dad helps me with my things and we proceed to the house of hell. Once we arrive, we're all shocked to see Koichi running up to me with his extended arms.

"I'm so glad you've come back. I've called all your friends and no one returned my calls. I even went by your job everyday after work at 8. I miss you Mei." Koichi says as he grabs my bags and attempts to place a kiss on my lips, but I side stepped him. He lets out a low chuckle.

"I get it, I have to earn your trust back. I promise I will." Koichi declares.

"I expect to see you Tuesday at 7" my father says from his car.

"Don't hesitate to call me Mei, Take care you too." my father says as he drives off.

"What does he mean about Tuesday?" Koichi asks as we walk into our apartment.

"I told him about your mistress Koichi." I say walking in.

"Please don't leave me Mei, without you I'm nothing than a regular executive." Koichi pleads.

"Whatever Koichi." I answer.

Just then we hear a knock at the door and it's Genji. Koichi's eyes are wide as saucers as Genji walks into our living room and runs straight over to embrace me tightly.

"Yukako told me everything, just come with me." Genji says as he plants a deep kiss on me almost making me weak in the knees.

"Genji, what are doing here?" I say as I catch my breath.

"I'm here to take you away, be with me again." He says.

"I can't leave like that, I'm married now." I say as I show my ring.

"Yes, she's my wife and I'll appreciate if you didn't touch my wife like that again." Koichi finally speaks up.

"I saw you two days again at the hotel I'm currently staying in with another woman that wasn't Mei" Genji retorts.

"He's lying Mei, he just wants you back." Koichi says with a suspicious look on his face.

"Do you have proof Genji?" I ask praying it was a lie.

Genji hands over his phone with a photo of Koichi and the same woman that I saw him in the park with, I turn to Koichi and give him a nice slap across the face.

"Really Koichi? Doesn't seem like you missed me too much that you're back with her again." I say holding my now throbbing hand.

"You don't understand. I went to meet up with her to tell her it's over, when you left me that night I had a tear fall down my face. I realized that I was going to have to start treating you better. It was so lonely without you in our home to liven it up. Please just believe me, I know I haven't done anything to earn your trust, but please I beseech you." Koichi says as gets on his knees and grabs me at my waist.

"Genji would you please leave, I have some business to attend to. I'll meet up with you another time." I say as I move from Koichi and heads toward the door.

"I'm leaving tonight and going back to Italy for some soccer business. I should be back in 2 - 3 weeks, will you have me an answer by then? Genji asks with his signature smirk.

"Yes I will." I say as I kiss his cheek and shut the door.

To my surprise, Koichi pushed me against the door and planted a passionate kiss that I've never had before. My knees get completely weak, but luckily he picks me up in his strong arms. _Koichi's really muscular, I never noticed under his suits._

"Promise me you'll give me another chance to prove myself." He says in a husky voice.

I nod and wiggle to get out of his grasp. I start to head to my room when he asks a question I've never expected to hear.

"May I visit your room sometime .. like tonight perhaps?" he asks.

"Uh, no not right now. You have to earn sleeping with me. Goodnight Koichi." I say as I close my door.

I can hear Koichi chuckle and enter his room through my door. Hopefully he will change by Tuesday, but something tells me that he's telling the truth. I want to believe in my husband. The morning comes and it's time for us to meet the Taylors. They arrive on time at the airport and I can't help but notice how lovely they are.

"Welcome to Japan Mr. and Mrs. Taylor." I greeted them.

Koichi gestured us to follow him, I trailed behind to make sure they don't get lost. Koichi leads the tour that seems like days around Kyoto, but it's only been 3 hours. I can see that the Taylors are getting winded so I decide to stop by the local temple in hopes for everyone to catch their breaths.

"Right over there is the Temple of Seven if you'd like to see." I ask

"Yes, that'd be lovely. Come dear, lets follow Mrs. Natsukawa." Mrs. Taylor says.

Koichi notices we've detoured and he whispers, "Go ahead" and he then proceeds to trail. We make our way to the Temple and I have forgot how chill it was at this aptitude. Mr. Taylor seems to also catch a chill, but Mrs. Taylor steps in front of him as to block the wind from hitting him. He notices and rubs his wife's shoulder. I hope one day that me and Koichi will be like that. I look over to Koichi who's just as distant as always. He shows no emotion on his face., but when he sees he looking the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. After the Taylors see everything at the Temple, we all begin to head back to the lodging when I suddenly start to feel like I'm going to faint. Koichi comes in and see me laying on a futon, he feels my forehead and asks,

"Why didn't you say you were running a fever?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you Koichi." I reply

"You stay here and rest. I can handle the Taylors. I need you to get better Mei." He says as he puts a blanket over me and leaves.

I feel a cool pad being placed across my forehead and I can tell it's Koichi. I relax and managed to say,

"Stay with me only Koichi." I managed to say before drifting back off to sleep.

Morning has arrived, I wake to a note from Koichi, "I'm taking the Taylors to the airport, rest up and I'll be back shortly so we can return home."

I feel a little better, but Koichi insists on us going back to Tokyo, so we check out and head back home.

Tuesday evening comes and Koichi seems to be in a great mood judging that he came home on time today, but did I have something to get off my chest about his little mistress visiting me.

"Thanks to you, I'm getting a promotion. The Taylors loved you honey." Koichi said as he leaned in for a kiss.

I moved and continued,

"Well, I had an alright day until I got a visit from Yashmia today .. Ai Yashmia to be precise." I say glaring at Koichi.

"What did she want?" Koichi ask nervously.

"She told me about your affair, how you skipped out on our wedding night to go sleep with her. How you even had her in our home while I was sleeping. How you know all her sensitive spots and what such a good lover you are. Oh, here's the kicker, my job is to just work hard and cook your meals since you have her for the rest. However she did state I was the reason she hasn't seen you in almost two weeks, guess you weren't lying about the hotel scene." I say walking towards him.

Koichi kept backing up scared that I was gonna attack him. He managed to get out,

"Mei, it's almost time to go visit your parents. Let's go. You drive this time" He says nervously handing me the keys.

I chuckle and take the keys, "I guess you didn't want I'm sorry sex before dinner." and walk to the car.

I can see Koichi blush and heave a heavy sigh. We arrive at my parent's home in 20 minutes. Everyone was there waiting for the topic of discussion to arrive, when we did the gates were open.

"Have a seat." mom beacon us over to take a seat.

"Mei, have you decided on what you are going to do?" Father asks me.

"Well, Koichi has changed father. He has been coming home to me regularly around 9. He now calls when he will be late and he did break up with Yashmia. So I think I might stay father." I tell him.

Koichi and his parents release a deep sigh. _Guess our marriage was indeed the string holding the deal together._

"I'd like to announce that I have received a promotion following my deal with the Taylors, thanks to my lovely wife Mei. I also wan- " I interrupt Koichi with a kiss on the lips.

"Well, I think this answers everything. I'll sign the papers tomorrow and you shall receive your funding Takatoshi.

"Koichi, take care of my baby girl and promise not to make her cry again. Id hate to have to kick your ass about my girl. When can we start to expect grandchildren?" Dad asks

 _We still haven't had sex yet,_ but Koichi's answer shocked me.

"Start to expect some around next year, but trust we are working on it." He smirks.

I immediately feel my the heat in my cheeks rising and gave Koichi a playful punch while saying "Not in front of our parents honey!"

Just then, Koichi's phone rung and it was a co-worker calling about a camping trip with other companies there.

"Do you want to join us?" Koichi asks. I nod yes.

"Okay, I'm game and I'll be bringing my wife along." Koichi says then ends the call.

God I hope every goes well because I'm starting to fall in love with him all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday comes and we all heard to the rock climbing event that my company is having. Me and Koichi are getting along more after the meeting with our parents are resolved and we starting to be more romantic. We're in charge of dicing the vegetables for the picnic, but of course I'm left to do it since Koichi is horrible in the kitchen.

"Look at your wife go Koichi!" a co-worker exclaims.

"Yeah, she a total pro." his wife adds.

Koichi only blushed. First time I've seen him blush in front of me. It warms my heart.

"Here you go Koichi, take those to the table. All finished." I say handing the table of veggies to him.

"I'm so jealous of Koichi and his wife. Must be nice being newlyweds." says a voice a I could never forget, Aoi's.

"You just married the supervisor two years ago yourself. He's always going on about how beautiful you are." says another co-worker.

Ai giggles,"Maybe so, but I'm just ordinary like everyone here. Koichi's wife here is a Executive's daughter. Isn't that right Koichi?"

"Yeah, what made you come today? Never knew you liked the outdoors." Koichi questions Ai.

I head inside with the other wives and begin to enjoy myself. Suddenly, I notice Ai leaves and heads out the back to the patio where Koichi is out having a drink to cool off or _so I thought_. I decide to follow behind her as I excuse myself from the other ladies. I can't believe my eyes when I notice how close they are, but I listen in anyways.

"Why did you come Ai? You never do." Koichi asks backing away from her.

"Don't worry about it, when I heard you _and_ your wife were attending I knew it would bring a special moment for us." Ai says stepping closer.

"What are you talking about?" He asks

"Your wedding day of course. Remember, your wife was in the reception area and my husband was in the lobby. The thrill of us being caught at any moment was exciting. Just like now, your wife and my husband are both inside while we're out here." Ai leans in and rubs her fingers across his chest.

I didn't care what Koichi did next, hearing that he slept with her on our wedding day and that he chose her over me on the most special night of my life I was crushed. I walked back inside and past the crowd, once outside I took off in the woods.

* * *

 **Koichi's POV**

I slap Ai's hand off of me.

"Get a hold of yourself. I love Mei and plan on staying married to her since I've realized that I can't live without her now. You've violated our agreement of getting personally attached, so it's best we end this before someone gets hurt." I say agitated and walk back inside.

Once I get inside, I glance over the area and don't see Mei anywhere, so I asked the lady I saw her talking to earlier.

"Do you know where my wife went?" I ask.

"She did walk towards the patio where you were, but I saw her turn back and run out towards the woods." She answered. _Shit, she probably heard the whole conversation._

"Honey, there are bears out there, why did you let her take off all alone." Her husband asks.

She shrugs and looks down unable to give me an answer. I dash out into the woods to find Mei. I can't let something happen to her or I'll never be able to forgive myself.

After two hours of searching for her, I notice the sun is beginning to set. _Shit, where are you Mei?_ Just then, I hear twigs and I dash into that direction.I notice that it's Mei by the tall hour glass figure. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain to my forehead.

"Koichi .. " I hear her whimpered voice say.

"Ahhh, it's me Mei. Let's head back so I can explain." I say gesturing her towards me.

Realizing it's dark, she walks beside me back to the cabin. Almost towards the cabin, I hear my colleagues call out to us

"Natsukawa! We're here. This way!" They use their voices to guide us to them.

Mei is great at keeping up a front as she grabs my hand and pretends to be caring towards me. If only she really meant this and isn't fuming on the inside.

"We're going to our cabin now, my wife needs to rest." I say as I lead her to our cabin.

* * *

Inside our cabin, Koichi tries to explain himself about the argument that he and Ai had. I listen to his reasoning and realize that if I had stayed that I would've seen that he didn't agree to having a relationship with her anymore and he broke it off again.

"I feel like a fool for acting so childishly." I says mopey.

"No need to, just promise from here on out you'll believe me when I say I love you and will never betray your trust ever again." Koichi protests.

Koichi leans in and give me a lingering kiss that makes me feel lightheaded.

"Okay, I will Koichi. I love you." I reaffirmed .

" I lov-

 *** BANG! ***

Koichi and I stared at the door as Ai burst in.

"Cut the bullshit!" She demands.

"You can't possible think that you're really going to break up with me for her!" Ai states glaring at me.

"Why can't you just be a pretty little wife and enjoy your status and let us continue our relationship! You think that you can have love and a healthy marriage? What a fool you really are!" She shouts even louder.

"Close the door Ai, people will here and you will be in a bad predicament." Koichi says

At that moment Koichi's colleagues walks in, and among them was Ai's husband.

"You stupid little bitch, do you think I'll care if my moron of a husband finds out I been screwing Koichi? No I don't cause I love Koichi more!" Ai shouts.

"AHEM, what's going on in here?" Ai's husband finally speaks up.

Everyone turns to look between the Yashmias, seeing everyone eyes on her, Ai turns and faces her husband and has the nerves to say the line of a lifetime,

"I want Koichi fired."

Everyone looks to see what Mr. Yashmia was going to do, but he just merely walked out the cabin with his head hanged low. The camping trip ended that night and everyone returned home. Word spread about the incident that occurred in our cabin, and yes Mr. Yashmia tried to have Koichi demoted. Thanks to my father calling his golfing buddy, the owner of Koichi's company, Koichi was able to keep his job.

I got off early Friday afternoon and headed to my condo, when i notice Genji's car outside. I walk up to the car and notice that Genji's not inside. Nervous, I head to my door when I hear commotion coming from side. I open to find Genji and Koichi fighting.

"What's going on!" I shouted.

Neither could hear me over the punches they were throwing at one another. Once Genji hit Koichi across face I ran in-between the two.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted louder.

They both stopped and looked at the tears that I had coming down my eyes.

"Someone please tell me what's going on" I plead.

"I want you and your husband won't let you go." Genji speaks first holding his eye.

"I told him over my dead body so we began to fight til the death." Koichi added rubbing his jaw.

"This is not the way, I've already made my decision. I'm standing by my husband Genji. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel for you like I used to. You've changed. If you think fighting will win my heart, you're clearly wrong. In fact, this incident confirms that you aren't the same Genji I loved back in high school. I think it's best that you leave." I state.

"Fine, I see that I've lost this round, but know I'll never get over you Mei." Genji says as he grabs his keys and leave.

"You'll come calling one day, and I'll be the lovesick fool to take you back when he cheats again." adds right before he shuts the door.

Genji leaves and I rush over to Koichi to check his condition.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

Koichi shakes his head no, but he then insists on going to his favorite bar on the other side of town to cool off. I let him go while I unwind from a hard's day work. I take a long bubble bath and get out and head to the living room to watch a movie. Before I know it, I've fallen asleep. Hours pass by when I get a phone call. I answered,

"Are you Mei Natsukawa?" the voice ask.

"Yes" I reply nervously.

"This is the Tokyo PD, we have your husband in custody. Would you please come to collect him at the station?" the voice says.

"Yes, certainly." I say as I grab my keys and head towards the station.

When I arrive, I run in franticly looking for Koichi. I spot him leaning over on a bench and I notice that he's drunk.

"That's my husband. I'm here for him" I say to the desk clerk.

"We found him passed out on bench at the park. _Not again._ He should have sobered by now. Just sign these papers and you guys are good to go." the clerk says handing me a paper to sign.

I sign, wake Koichi up and get him into the car and we head home. Once we're home, I begin asking him questions.

"Why were you at the park Koichi?"

Koichi didn't answer me, but instead he pushed my back against the door and proceeded to give me a deep kiss. Sensing that I wasn't resisting, he reached undid my coat and my blouse leaving only my bra on me.

"You have nice breast, I want to see them clearly." He says in a husky tone.

"Koichi, .. we're .. in the doorway" I say in between moans.

"Oh? You prefer to move this somewhere else? The bedroom perhaps?" Koichi asks in a deep voice

I couldn't say anything, but wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel my cheeks turn pink as he lifts me into his arms. Koichi proceeds to take me to the dining room apparently unable to wait any longer, he sits me on the table. He slides down my skirt leaving only my undies on.

"You're truly beautiful Mei." he says looking at my body and removing his clothes to his boxers.

"Koichi .. the table is cold" I say.

Koichi then picks me up and carries me to his room since his bed is bigger than mines. He lowers me onto the bed and starts kissing me from my lips down to her my tummy. I suddenly hear his phone ring.

"Koichi .. your phone" I manage to say midst my moans.

"I'm pleasing my wife, the call can wait." he says as he continues kissing me.

He gets to my underwear and starts to pull my thong down with his teeth. I let moans escape as I feel his cool breath near my core. After removing my thong, Koichi takes his hand and starts kissing my inner thighs making my heart faster as he gets closer to my sensitive area. I feel this tingle throughout my body I've haven't experienced as he kisses my clitoris.

"Mmm .. Koi .. chi" I managed to let some moans escape.

"You like it when I kiss you there huh" Koichi says in a low voice.

"I want to hear more of the sounds you make" Koichi says as his tongue starts to move down and lick its way up again

Koichi repeats the process over and over, making me shiver and moan constantly. He then spreads my folds apart and sucks on my clitoris making me arch my back up in pleasure but he holds my body down with his strong hands. His tongue begins twisting inside my walls driving me insane. I feel myself starting to climax as I rub my hands through his jet black hair.

"Koichi .. I'm .. cumming" I say inbetween my moans.

Koichi then removes his tongue and starts fingering me fast. I buck my hips in response to his movements. He inserts a second finger that drives me mad as I arch my back when I suddenly feel a relief as I cum onto Koichi's fingers.

"Mmm, you taste as sweet as you look." Koichi says as he licks my juices from his fingers.

"I don't know if you can handle anymore Mei " Koichi says as he sees my body shivers from my climax.

I wrap my legs around Koichi bringing his member to my entrance. It's so hard and I can tell his precum has already spilled. I pull down his boxers letting his member escape and touch the outside of my folds. I can feel it throbbing and I start getting wet all over again.

"I've been waiting for this moment since our wedding night." I say as I pull Koichi down to me in a deep kiss.

He penetrates me deeply making me gasp in shock at how big he is. I remove my bra exposing my breasts to him. I begin massaging my nipple and biting my lips as he start oscillating his hips against me. Koichi puts my legs on his shoulders giving him a better position to get deeper into my pussy. I moan louder as he starts hitting my sensitive spots.

"You .. like .. it right there .. huh" Koichi says inbetween his grunts.

He starts pounding me faster and I can hear squishing sounds of his thrusts with my juices. He leans forward making my knees come back towards my chest, now I can feel his tip at the entrance of my womb. I only grab the sheets in response. Koichi seems to notice that I'm about to reach my limit as he starts thrusting faster.

"Koichi .. I .. don't think .. I .. can .. go much .. lon.. ger" I say inbetween my moans.

Koichi pulls almost completely out of me and rams back into me hard cause me to claw his back.

"UGHH" he groans but still continues his deep thrusts until he starts to speed up again this time faster than usual.

"I'm cumming baby." He says.

Moments later I feel a hot liquid shoot inside me. Koichi keeps his shaft inside until he is emptied. He leans down and gives me a long kiss. I'm so sore that I can only lay there and let the air cool off my pussy from the punishment that I've just got. Koichi flops down beside me and says,

"I was a fool to never take you to bed before now. Making love to you is so good and feels right." He says as he catches his breath.

I chuckle and cuddle up to Koichi and proceed to fall asleep when Koichi's phone ring again.

"Answer it Koichi." I insist.

Koichi seems irritated but he answers anyways.

"Yeah, Oh hi mom." he says.

"Yeah I understand .. I was .. um .. busy with Mei." he says and hangs up.

"What happen?" I ask

"My father had a heart attack hours ago, he's fine now. We'll go visit him in the morning." Koichi says as he wraps his arm around me.

"Let's go to sleep." He says as he kisses my forehead goodnight.


End file.
